Nine investigators request core support for developing a Center for Vision Research. Core support will strengthen on-going research in the laboratories of these investigators working in vision research and will enhance collaboration with eye care professionals. The research deals primarily with central visual processes and utilizes the techniques of neuroanatomy, neurophysiology, and behavior study. Support is requested for common facilities and services, to enhance internal collaboration within the group, to increase the exchange of information and skills with eye care professionals, and to add an additional junior faculty member with skills complementary to those already represented here. The fields already represented here include: (a) Neuroanatomy of the visual pathways explored by both classic and modern techniques; (b) Normal and abnormal development of the visual nervous system as assessed by anatomical, physiological, and behavioral procedures; (c) Extra-cellular recording in the nuclei of the visual nervous system in both anaesthetized and behaving animals; (d) Analysis of visual, vestibular, and motor interfacing by physiological and behavioral techniques; (e) Development of vision and visuomotor coordination in human and monkey neonates assessed by psychophysical evoked potential methods; (f) Development of vision and visuomotor coordination under aberrant conditions of seeing including astigmatism, early occlusion, strabismus, and anisometropia; (g) Psychophysics of selective blindnesses and of pattern perception; (h) Alterations of visual function in patients with brain damage. Collaboration with eye care professional already occurs. It may be greatly strengthened by the measures proposed.